Music Major
by tarathebooklion
Summary: Grace left UCLA for a variety of reasons, but the reasons why she stayed at the University of NorCal were of an entirely different kind.


Music Major  
Chapter One

The beer was starting to be absorbed by her shirt, and Grace O'Connor was not happy. She hadn't been expecting much when she showed up to her new college campus, but a raging party going on in her dorm certainly wasn't it. She had walked on to her floor, when she heard the loud music and chorus of drunk chatter. Please don't let that music be coming from my dorm. Unfortunately, her pleas went unanswered and the music was, in fact, coming from her dorm. The rank smell of weed and booze filtered through the air, and Grace grabbed her shirt to cover her nose. Maybe it was that she was sober, exhausted or both that made her irritated, but the fact that some drunk girl spilled beer all over her brand new shirt made Grace extremely pissed off.  
"What. The. Fuck?" Grace seethed through her teeth. The dorm suddenly went silent, quieted by the tension coiled in Grace's body. The drunk girl didn't notice.

"I am so sorry!", the girl started to cry, "I didn't mean to do that! I'm just so clumsy! If your shirt is ruined, I'll pay to replace it." The worry and sadness rolling off the girl in waves, erased all anger from Grace's thoughts. It really wasn't the drunk girl's fault. Grace hadn't really been watching where she was going, and drunk girl was, well, drunk.

"That's alright. I should've been watching where I was going. I didn't realize there was a party going in my new dorm." Grace tried to explain her irritation. A blonde girl showed up, who was also equally drunk.

"Wait, new dorm?" The blonde girl questioned. Grace was confused. Was she not supposed to be here?

"Yeah, new dorm. I transferred here from UCLA. The school told me that this dorm had vacancy." The drunk and blonde girl's eyes widened. Drunk girl spoke up.

"Oh. Um, I'm Lizzie, and this here," she pointed to the blonde girl, " is Rachel. We're your roommates. We weren't aware we were getting a new roommate, so we kind of…" Lizzie's sentence trailed off, and Grace felt like something bad was about to be dropped on her. Rachel finished Lizzie's sentence.

"We made your room into a party room. Sorry about that." Grace didn't respond. She pushed her way through spectators to what was supposed to be her room. The walls were painted red, and there were people dancing and loitering around. Lava lamps were all over the place, and there was no bed. Grace's anger was starting to come back. Where was she going to fucking sleep? Lizzie and Rachel had followed her and looked at her with worried eyes.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Grace questioned. There was no answer. "I said, where am I going to sleep?" This time it wasn't either girl who answered.  
"You can stay in our dorm." He was tall and lanky, and had spiky brown hair. He was dressed like a loser, but the smile on his face was friendly enough. He was staring at Lizzie with hearts in his eyes, and Grace assumed they were together. "It's not that big of a deal. My roommate will probably go back to some girl's dorm, so you can sleep in his bed." Grace normally would've thought over the logic of this offer, but she was dead tired, so she just nodded her head.

"Okay, I guess. Thank you." Lizzie's boyfriend nodded his head, and Lizzie spoke up.

"Grace, we have your room ready by tomorrow night. I hope you can forgive us." Grace just smiled.

"I've already forgiven you." It was true. As much as Grace wanted to be angry, and there was a part of her that was, she understood that her new roommates were just taking advantage of an opportunity.

"I'm Steven, by the way." Grace just nodded her head. They left her dorm, and walked into the one across from hers. There was living space, much like her own, and two doors off to the side. One door had a "no farting" sign on it, and Grace noticed the posters of practically nude women on the walls. Typical men. Grace snorted to herself. Steven led her into the bedroom with the sign on the door and pointed to the bed closest to the window, "That's Lloyd's bed, but I guess it's yours for the night. So, see you in the morning." Steven left the room, and Grace sat down. The bed was extremely comfy. She got into her pyjamas, and lay down. She only had one thought on her mind. How can a guy named Lloyd be a womaniser?

Grace had had a dreamless sleep when she was woken by hushed voices. "Steven, why is there a girl sleeping in my bed? Not that I'm complaining, but I really want to sleep." The voice was British, smooth, and all man. Grace wondered what he looked like, but didn't really want to open her eyes.

"Lloyd, you aren't supposed to be here. Why aren't you with that girl, Sarah, was it?" She could now hear Steven's voice. He sounded annoyed, like he had just been woken up.

"She was really annoying, and she threw up, all over my shirt, before I could even kiss her. I helped her clean herself up and then I left. Better question? Why aren't you with Lizzie? She was coming on to you man. Isn't that, like, your biggest wet dream come to life?" Grace really wanted to laugh, but she didn't want the two men to know she was awake. They were really entertaining.

"Haha, very funny Lloyd. I'm not going to take advantage of Lizzie when she's like that, unlike you. Besides, we're not dating and I didn't want it to be like last time. I want her to know I'm not in it for the sex." Steven responded. So he wasn't dating Lizzie? Interesting. Grace wondered what was going on between them.

"Okay, that still doesn't answer question; why there is a girl sleeping in my bed?" Steven sighed, and Grace could hear some rustling.

"She's Lizzie and Rachel's new roommate. They turned her bedroom into a party room, and she had nowhere to sleep. She was exhausted. I offered her your bed, because I assumed you wouldn't be back until morning."

"Well, that's fine I guess. But, Marshall passed out on the couch, and I'm not sleeping in the rec room." Lloyd sighed, and she heard some rustling. Suddenly, Steven's voice started to whisper-yell.

"Lloyd, man, what are you doing?" Grace almost gasped in shock when she felt the sudden weight on the bed. She felt a body lay next to her, and she almost sat up.

"I'm going to sleep, Steven. What do you think I'm doing?" Lloyd responded casually, as if his voice wasn't right next to her ear, or as if he slept next to girls he didn't know. Grace clenched her eyes shut, wanting to forget the nice, warm body lying next to her.

Lloyd couldn't believe his luck! He had thought for sure his night wasn't going to end with, with that fiasco with Sarah. Sarah was cute and all, but really, really annoying. Not to mention that she couldn't hold her liquor. After holding her hair back from her puke, and putting her bed, he had left feeling pretty dejected. Here he was, thinking he was going to get laid, but all he go was some girl's puke on his shirt. So imagine his surprise when he came back to his dorm, to find a delicious looking lady in his bed. Was God smiling down on him today, or did Lloyd have the Devil's luck? He wasn't sure, but he was ecstatic. When Steve told him she was the girls' new roommate, his mood improved exponentially. I'll be seeing more of her then, lucky me. He almost started laughing when he remembered Steve's face when Lloyd stripped down to sleep, with the girl in his bed. He wouldn't do anything. Not yet, at least. Maybe tomorrow.


End file.
